


An Unexpected Encounter

by Swagatron3000



Category: Foodfight! (2012), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagatron3000/pseuds/Swagatron3000
Summary: Dex Dogtective was only expecting a typical night at Club Copabanana, when he catches sight of a beautiful stranger. When his first attempt to talk to the man doesn't work out, Dex is not ready to give up on a chance at this mysterious connection.





	1. First Sight

The night was young. But Wario was younger. Hitting the town with his good friends Mario, Waluigi, and Luigi, he could never have prepared himself for the life changing night that was about to come. They decided to first hit up Club Copabanana, which they believed to be only their first stop during their night out. Wario was dressed in his favorite motorcycle garb. The light blue jean jacket perfectly framed his thicc figure. The fingerless gloves, embroidered with his initial, allowed for his dexterous fingers to tantalize unsuspecting potential lovers. His pink pants taut on his juicy rump. Wario, on his motorcycle, pulled up to the club and strutted in with his friends, brimming with confidence as always.

Dex Dogtective never particularly liked going out. He usually just stayed in the corner as Sunshine Goodness and Daredevil Dan tore up the dance floor. After a glass of milk or two he may be inclined to talk to a handsome stranger, but he never suspected tonight would be quite different. Standing in his normal corner, observing Sunshine grinding on Mr. Clean, Dex was contemplating his recent cases when he heard the roar of a motorcycle pull up to Club Copabanana. Curious, he looked towards the door, unsure who this stranger could be. Dex could not believe his eyes when the most beautiful man walked through the doors of his humble club.

Entering the club, Wario headed straight for the dance floor. He did not need any drinks to get down and dirty. He started popping and locking harder than he had in a while, unaware of his surroundings and uncaring of who was watching. He felt the beat. He heard the music. The lyrics were speaking to him on a level no one else could have understood.

_Oh the taste of your lips I’m on a ride,_

_you’re toxic I’m slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise I’m addicted to you,_

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic_

Shaking his rear to his pop icon, Wario began to glisten. With the club lights bouncing off the sweat forming on his brow, Wario appeared to sparkle, similar to his favorite vampire, Edward Cullen. Nobody was more fascinated by this than Dex Dogtective. Normally, Dex would never be courageous enough to approach a man that seemed so far out of his league, but he felt that this man was different. He was drawn to him, pulled by a force that would not stop until they made contact. Placing his still full cup of milk back on the counter, Dex slowly made his way to the dance floor, never taking his eyes off of the jean-jacket clad figure.

Making it to the dance floor after what seemed like forever, Dex was unsure of what to do, although he knew he had to do something. He stood there, watching the man shake his booty and shine under the lights, confident, uncaring, and magnificent. Dex admired the way his clothes fit the man’s figure tightly in all the right ways. Dex reached out to grab his arm, when suddenly the handsome figure turned the other direction. A tall, purple clad man was calling to this beautiful stranger. He started for the other side of the club. Dex had missed his chance because he was too busy watching, as always.


	2. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex takes a second chance at the beautiful stranger, but once again, things do not go as planned.

Not ready to give up on the seemingly gravitational force he felt between them, Dex watched the beautiful being talk to the skinny man, attempting to read their lips and watching for any indication of what they would do next. They tapped the shoulder of some other men and headed for the door. The man in purple stopped for a moment, and turned his head. He looked straight at Dex, his eyes full of satisfaction and spite. Dex was taken aback from this encounter. This stranger must have been watching Dex and attempted to prevent them from meeting. As disturbing as this was, Dex would not be deterred yet. He followed them out of the club and watched the full figure gracefully slide onto his motorcycle. He overheard them talking about a party at Kung Tofu. Running back inside the club, Dex looks around for his friends. He saw Sunshine Goodness was still with Mr. Clean, but Daredevil Dan was his true target. Scanning the crowd, he finally finds his partner-in-crime near the back, making out with Vlad Chocool. Dex sprints through the club, squeezing in between party-goers and shoving anyone who didn’t immediately move. Out of breath, Dex approaches Dan. Convincing him to leave was not easy, but this was so unlike Dex, and Dan was curious to see what the panic was about. They grabbed Sunshine Goodness on their way out, and headed for Dan’s plane. Dex punched the coordinates for Kung Tofu into the GPS, and off they flew into the night.  
Wario had always known Waluigi was in love with him. Waluigi always presented him with a rose, he was always there when Wario needed him, and Waluigi made it a point to loathe any other man that tried to get close to him. Wario ignored his advances; however, because he knew Waluigi and him were not meant to be. Wario simply did not feel the same way about Waluigi, but never wanted to hurt his friend’s feelings. Wario contemplated this while riding to Kung Tofu. He felt the wind blowing in his hair and relished in the feeling of the cool night on his skin. He decided to forget about it all for the night and simply enjoy himself, letting loose on the weekends was what he did best.  
Wario pulled up to Kung Tofu, observing the scene in front of him. There were a few Ikes outside, clearly having consumed a few glasses of milk too many. He could hear the music pulsing and see the bright colored lights shining through every window and crack. Running a hand through his silky hair, Wario cat walked into the restaurant, ready to continue his wild night out. To help him forget about Waluigi’s unrequited love, Wario headed for the bar to grab an ice cold glass of milk. Giving a sly wink to the attractive barkeep, he left a generous tip and downed the drink in one go. A shiver rushed down his spine as he felt the cold travel through his luscious body, and he headed back to his friends who were already on the dance floor.  
Dex didn’t wait for the plane to stop moving to jump out and rush towards Kung Tofu. Walking up to the front entrance, he could see the man he was chasing through the window, but he was suddenly stopped by an immovable object. He looked to his right to see an enormous and hideous woman. Her one arm was held out in front of Dex, blocking him from what he was pretty sure was his destiny, the other arm holding a giant turkey leg. She took a bite, showing her gnarly teeth, and spit poultry at Dex as she growled “Who do you know here” with a thick German accent. Dex was taken aback, he was not expecting another obstacle in this unexpected encounter. He looked behind him, to his friends who were just catching up to the determined dogtective. Dan seemed to know the beast, and on his command, she dropped her arm. Too focused to take in how suspicious this was, Dex slid into Kung Tofu and looked around for the man he was chasing. He found him on the dance floor, once again looking bootylicious, and collected himself before sauntering over.  
Suddenly, Dex was looking up at the ceiling. The music was blaring, the lights bright and flashing. There was a spot on his head that was pounding, and he felt himself slipping from consciousness. None of the people around him seemed to notice Dex on the floor. He opened his mouth to call out for Dan, and everything went black.


	3. Car Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wario stops to help a fair maiden with car troubles...but not everything goes according to plan.

Wario woke up in an unfamiliar place, his head pounding. He looked to his left and saw a small man. Toads usually aren’t his type but Wario had quite a few glasses of milk last night. He quietly got out of bed and put his clothes on before sneaking out of the house without disturbing his host. Luckily, he recognized the street, which wasn’t too far from Kung Tofu. He walked back to the restaurant to grab his bike before heading home. 

On his walk he contemplated his choices from the night before. He regretted that he probably hurt Waluigi’s feelings, as he does any time he goes home with another man. He probably won’t hear from Waluigi for a day or two, but he is hoping maybe he will take the hint this time. None of this is what Wario wants. He doesn’t want to hurt his friend, he doesn’t want to have a different lover every weekend, he doesn’t want to be tearing up the dance floor for the rest of his life (no matter how good he may be). What Wario really wants, more than anything else, is love.   
Wario decided to take some back roads on his way home. He wasn’t in any rush and preferred the open air. Halfway home, he sees a black van with a giant red ‘X’ on the side of the road. Wario shrugs and decides to pull over. He gets off his bike and walks over to knock on the driver’s side window. The windows are tinted so all he can see is a large figure. The driver partially rolls down the window to reveal a hideous woman. Wario is taken aback for a second, but regains his composure,

“Good morning…uh…ma’am…are you doing alright out here wah? I am a mechanic and I would be happy to help you with your van.”  
“Yes. Engine.” She grunted.

Wario raised his thick eyebrows at her lack of manners, but walked over and motioned for the figure to pop the hood. He went to work inspecting the engine, it seemed like it would be an easy fix. 

“Wah got any tools I could use? I don’t keep a toolbox on my bike,” Wario shouted while bent over under the hood.

The women grunted and got out of the car. She waddled to the back of the van and opened the trunk. Wario checked the oil and inspected all the parts of the engine, he diagnosed the problem. An easy fix for a mechanic such as himself. Wario felt like he had been waiting on these tools a while, so he stood up to see what was going on, and heard the woman struggling with something. He started walking over to help her, but she quickly slammed the trunk closed and shoved the toolbox into his gloved hands. Shrugging, he walked back to get to work. By now, it was nearly midday and the temperature was steadily increasing. He took off his shirt and threw it over his shoulder to cool himself down a bit, then he got to work. Wario was a sight to be seen; bent over, covered in oil, sweat dripping down his bare back. He ran his hand through his soft hair, and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt. 

It only took Wario a short time to fix the engine issue, so he put his now soiled shirt back on and packed up the tools to tell the car-owner she was good to go. When he shut the hood, Wario noticed she had gotten back in the car and was busy reading some sort of cookbook. He walked around the van to put the tools back, but could never have expected what he saw when he opened the trunk. Wario stumbled back when he saw a dog tied up in the back, his eyes wide with panic. Before he could do anything, the woman was right next to him, towering over the smaller man with a turkey leg in her hand. She slammed the door shut and swung the turkey leg at Wario, hitting him in the gut and completely knocking the wind out of him. Wario fell to the ground, and the woman moved quicker than he originally thought she could to the driver’s side. She wasted no time turning on the newly fixed engine and speeding down the road. Wario got up as quick as he could, ran to his motorcycle, and chased after the mysterious van owner and her handsome prisoner.


End file.
